1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lift or ladder replacement for orchard work.
2. Description of the prior art
Throughout history, the work of picking, pruning, and thinning of orchard trees has been performed almost exclusively from ladders. While such progress has been made in agricultural mechanization, orchard work still requires a manual function in most cases. In an effort to increase productivity, a number of hydraulic, self propelled lifts have been marketed to increase mobility. These lifts have found only limited acceptance since their cost is generally not justified by the limited increase in productivity and, often, a rough, uneven terrain will preclude their use.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
It is an objective of this invention to provide vertical mobility to an orchard worker at a cost which may be comparable to, or below that of the usual tripod ladder. The proposed apparatus will be safer, will greately ease the amount of physical labor involved, and will presumably facilitate and enhance worker output.
In essence, the unit incorporates a cable which is wound or unwound on a foot-pedal driven drum, by which a seated worker may move himself up or down in place of the usual ladder rungs. Additionally, the worker may change the horizontal attitude of the seat rapidly in any direction. The unit, particularly if made primarilly of aluminum, should be quite light and easy to carry and position around the tree. Additional, optional means are provided for locking the cable to prevent its unwinding if a worker plans to remain at a given elevation for some time, and for a rapid, brake-controlled descent to the ground.